


like a hurricane

by bellafarallones



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: This close Valdemar could see the grains of Vulgora’s red and white eyeshadow, every clump of mascara on their lashes, and Vulgora was right: Valdemar thought they’d never get tired of looking. They pulled their mask down below their chin, and Vulgora wasted no time in claiming a savage kiss.Valdemar was half-breathless when Vulgora finally pulled away. “And yet you can’t last a week without pawing at me in the hallway,” said Valdemar, guiding Vulgora’s free hand to their chest. Vulgora’s metal fingernail scratching at Valdemar’s nipple was enough to make them gasp, even through three layers of clothing.“You’d rather be pawed at somewhere else?”“The dungeon. Tonight. I’ll give you the scrutiny you deserve.”
Relationships: Valdemar/Vulgora (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	like a hurricane

Valdemar was thinking of surgery, not really looking where they were going, when they rounded a corner and found sharp silver digging into their throat. Vulgora had pinned them to a wall with one clawed gauntlet. 

“Hello, doctor,” said Vulgora. Their gaze was nothing short of predatory, their knee shoved high between Valdemar’s thighs. 

Valdemar’s hand found Vulgora’s cold metal wrist. “Yes?”

“Don’t play dumb. I saw how you were looking at me. In front of Nadia, no less. Do you want her to think you're a slut? Were you licking your lips under that mask thinking about me?”

“I’m not so crass as all that.” Valdemar’s voice was low, as flirtatious as they ever were. “And even if I was - what are you going to do about it?”

“Why,” said Vulgora with mock innocence. “I’m going to make you _worship_ me.”

This close Valdemar could see the grains of Vulgora’s red and white eyeshadow, every clump of mascara on their lashes, and Vulgora was right: Valdemar thought they’d never get tired of looking. They pulled their mask down below their chin, and Vulgora wasted no time in claiming a savage kiss.

Valdemar was half-breathless when Vulgora finally pulled away. “And yet you can’t last a week without pawing at me in the hallway,” said Valdemar, guiding Vulgora’s free hand to their chest. Vulgora’s metal fingernail scratching at Valdemar’s nipple was enough to make them gasp, even through three layers of clothing. 

“You’d rather be pawed at somewhere else?”

“The dungeon. Tonight. I’ll give you the scrutiny you deserve.”

Vulgora smiled, suddenly dazzling. “It’s a date.”

“I’ll meet you there at eight.” Valdemar watched Vulgora go, and rubbed at the red marks Vulgora’s gauntlet had left on their neck.

\--

Vulgora arrived fashionably late, not that it mattered, since Valdemar had been almost half an hour early. 

“Remove your pants and underwear,” said Valdemar by way of greeting as they arranged their tray of tools. They weren’t planning to use everything they had laid out - notably the scalpel and drill - but Vulgora didn’t know that. 

“Yes, doctor,” said Vulgora. They leaned against the examination table to pull their boots off and flung them into the corner, followed by their pants and underwear.

“Gauntlets.”

“Only if you take your gloves off, too,” said Vulgora, but they removed their gauntlets anyway, revealing round, dull fingernails. They laid the gauntlets carefully on top of their pants.

“Up,” said Valdemar, and Vulgora lifted themself onto the table, fitting their feet into the stirrups and lying back. The back of the table was leaned back far enough that they wouldn’t have a good view of what Valdemar was doing to them, and now Valdemar’s gloved fingers were on their wrist, binding them to the table with leather cord.

“To prevent you from… interfering,” said Valdemar as they tied down Vulgora’s other wrist. 

“And you promise I’ll get off?”

“Vulgora, please. When have I not brought you to climax? Your reactions are simply too fascinating to miss.” Valdemar had not removed their mask, depriving Vulgora the view of those sharp teeth. Those teeth could tear through skin like tissue paper, and Vulgora shivered with pleasure at the memory.

“Good point.”

Valdemar peeled their gloves off and discarded them on Vulgora’s chest. Their hands were far paler than their face. Then they began their examination, with Vulgora’s thighs. 

Gentle squeezing revealed powerful muscle beneath the layer of fat. Earlier that day Valdemar had watched Vulgora doing target practice on horseback, and felt rather faint when they thought about the strength it would take to remain astride at high speed. 

Vulgora flexed their quadriceps when they realized where Valdemar was preoccupied. “I bet I could crush a watermelon if I was committed enough,” they said.

“I don’t doubt it.” Moving on, Valdemar ran their fingertip along the crease at the top of the inner thigh. 

Vulgora’s breathing was slowly growing more rapid. Their slit was already slick and shiny, and Valdemar gently pulled the labia apart to investigate further. Vulgora gasped a little at the sudden sensation of cool air on their hole. 

“You’re already aroused,” said Valdemar, a little disappointed. “Have you been touching yourself?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Valdemar screwed Vulgora with a look.

“Look, baby, just being around you just gets me all riled up. What am I supposed to do about it?”

Valdemar ran one fingernail along the inner labia. “It’s so much more fun to start from scratch, but this will have to do.”

“If you want me not horny you’ll have to surprise me. Pin me down when I’m training and take me right there on the field.” Vulgora waggled their eyebrows. “Make everyone watch.”

“I have reason to suspect that even training itself arouses you.” Valdemar’s mask moved almost imperceptibly as they smiled. “The physical closeness to your opponent, the violence… the smell of blood.”

Vulgora sighed, and more slick dripped out of their hole. 

“I thought so. Anyway, the clitioris is considerably enlarged,” they continued. The red head of the clitoris was visible, but Valdemar only touched the clitoral hood, sliding it up and down over the clitoris like the foreskin on a cock. “I hope the new hormones have not decreased sensitivity?”

“Only one way to find out, babe,” murmured Vulgora. 

Valdemar took a narrow paintbrush off their tray of surgical instruments and used its soft bristles to stimulate the head of the clitoris. Vulgora jerked their hips up towards the touch, but Valdemar held them down with their other hand. “I should have tied you down more firmly,” they said. “Next time I won’t let you move at all.”

“There might not _be_ a next time if you don’t hurry up and put something inside me, goddamn you,” said Vulgora.

“Greedy,” said Valdemar as they put a finger inside Vulgora’s cunt, which was hot and wet. “You’re lubricating yourself quite well.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I want to get fucked.”

“Be patient. You said I could look at you, and I intend to do so, and I won’t stop until I am _quite_ satisfied.”

Vulgara groaned. “Far be it from me to complain about your extraordinary thoroughness.”

“Excuse me?” Valdemar slid a silvery speculum into Vulgora’s cunt and squeezed the handle. “If I was really thorough, I’d be _dissecting_ you. I’d open up your chest to look at your heart, peel off your skin so I could watch your muscles flex.” The speculum opened further, allowing Valdemar to look inside of Vulgora’s cunt. 

The thought of such violence, even against themself, made Vulgora moan, and Valdemar found their hands suddenly shaking as they imagined Vulgora so naked their shining red muscles were exposed. They did _so_ like taking people apart. The muscles inside Vulgora’s cunt clenched around the speculum. 

“If I tried to leave you here… deny you… these bonds wouldn’t hold you for long,” said Valdemar, reaching up to touch Valdemar’s hard biceps.

“Yes.”

“And what would you do when you broke out, I wonder?”

“What do you think? I’d track you down, sugartits, and I’d fuck you. I’d tear you apart with my claws.”

“You, my darling, are a hurricane.”

“Right now I’m just as fucking wet.”

Valdemar closed the speculum, pulled it carefully out of Vulgora, and put it back down on the tray. “I know I promised to bring you to climax, but that’s a compelling thought. What do you think you’d do if I released you now without satisfying you first?”

Vulgora smiled, looking into Valdemar’s eyes and running their tongue purposefully over their teeth. “I’d pin you down right here and not let you up until I’d come at least twice from grinding on your skinny thigh.”

“Promise?” they said as they undid the leather strap on Vulgora’s wrist. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone once told me my porn used too much formal anatomical language. here, though, you know valdemar would think in terms like "inner labia"


End file.
